Protein kinases (PKs) are enzymes which catalyze the phosphorylation of specific serine, threonine or tyrosine residues in cellular proteins. These post-translational modifications of substrate proteins act as molecular switch regulating cell proliferation, activation and/or differentiation. Aberrant or excessive PK activity has been observed in many disease states including benign and malignant proliferative disorders. In many cases, it has been possible to treat diseases in vitro and in many cases in vivo, such as proliferative disorders, by making use of PK inhibitors. The kinases fall largely into two groups, those specific for phosphorylating serine and threonine, and those specific for phosphorylating tyrosine. In addition, some kinases, referred to as “dual specificity” kinases, are able to phosphorylate tyrosine as well as serine/threonine residues.
WO2006/000420 (in particular p. 1-8) discloses details on PKs, their mode of action and relation to disorders or conditions to be treated. This document also discloses heteroaryl aryl ureas, useful for the treatment of protein kinase dependent diseases. Further, WO03/023004 WO02/102972 disclose disorders resulting from FGFR3 mutations. Further, WO05/118580 generically discloses quinoline derivatives useful as HIV inhibitors. In these documents and the references cited therein, where protein kinases are involved, the modulation of an aberrant activity (especially the inhibition of an activity of such a kinase) can be expected reasonably to be useful in the diseases mentioned in this document.
Although considered active, the molecules disclosed in the above-referenced documents; they show certain disadvantages. There is thus an unmet need for improved (e.g. highly affine and/or selective) molecules capable of blocking aberrant constitutive receptor protein tyrosine kinase activity, in particular FGFR activity, thereby addressing the clinical manifestations associated with the above-mentioned mutations, and modulating various biological functions. In view of the large number of protein kinase inhibitors and the multitude of proliferative and other PK-related diseases, there is an ever-existing need to provide novel classes of compounds that are useful as PK inhibitors and thus in the treatment of these Protein Tyrosine Kinase (PTK) related diseases. Particularly required are new classes of pharmaceutically advantageous PK inhibiting compounds.